


One Hell Of A Ride

by SweetScone



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Dragon Ball Xenoverse, F/M, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Saiyan/Saiyan, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetScone/pseuds/SweetScone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being briefed by Trunks on the situation putting the world in jeopardy, you decide do to some side missions to help you encapsulate everything that has transpired since your sudden arrival in Toki Toki city. You see some huge muscular guy just standing there, with a tail just like yours, who hails you towards him, saying he'd need some backup. Why not accompany him? Looks simple enough for a start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell Of A Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Straight-up smut. That's it. Have some fun ;)!

He rammed into you roughly again, not allowing you a second of respite. His large cock throbbed painfully inside your drenched womanhood; he could not resist the urge to pump you at a furious pace, savoring your warm tightness, his breath coming out in short and deep groans.

\- Do you know how long it’s been since I last had a woman? A Saiyan one at that…

He punctuated his sentences with hard and long thrusts, drawing moans from your sweat-coated form. A devilish smirk graced his lips at this, and he grabbed your rear to enable him to reach deeper, the tip of his dick caressing and stretching your squirming insides.

How had this all started again? You’d arrived at Toki Toki city only earlier the same day with no remembrance of where exactly you’d come from or who you were- only your name was all that was clear in the corners of your dusty mind. Then some pale purple-haired brat went on welcoming you and cramming that empty mind of yours with talk about saving the world and traveling through time. Hardly capable of saying no and thinking it might be a good head start to find more about yourself, you answered positively to the kid’s plea for help. It wasn’t too long after your first mission that you met _him_ , Raditz, apparently one of your brethren- that tail did stand out after all. You had still felt the surprise in his arrogant tone when you had approached him: supposedly most of your race, the Saiyans, was extinct… and females were an even rarer treat. You couldn’t suppress the shivers that went down your spine as he looked you up and down with his hungry eyes while talking. Yet you had complied with his demand to help him bring back his brother from ‘’Earth’’.  It’s on the trip towards that planet that things had escalated to this point…

Of course, your transportation method had to be subtle to allow simple infiltration. Subtle meant _small_. It meant only _one_ room. There were two beds, but they were basic futons, aligned with each other for the sake of saving space. When sleep time came, you laid more or less unaware on your side, your back turned to Raditz. You were on the verge of falling asleep when you felt weight shifting and sheets rustling and moving. Seconds later, Raditz’ mouth was at you ear, his hands were sliding up and down your arms and your sides, his already hardening –and rather _large-_ erection pressing between your butt cheeks, through the thin fabric of your both poorly-dressed state. His long hair tickled your skin and his solid muscles pushed on your back. The uneasiness dwelling at the pit of your belly soon vanished when you felt him licking at the shell of your earlobe. Your stomach knot and you found yourself pressing back lasciviously at his swelling member. As he bit down on your neck and growled, you shook in anticipation and wet even more, your back arching, only intensifying the pressure applied from your ass to his generous hard-on. He hissed between his teeth:

\- Don’t tempt me further, woman. I’m already losing control over here…

With that said, he managed to reach beneath you with one of his large hands, the other snaking its way none too gently underneath your underwear. He groped your breast painfully and rolled it in his hand, two of his fingers twisting your nipple relentlessly. Meanwhile, the fingers of his other hand dipped into your folds, sliding up and down between your outer and inner lips, spreading your juices alongside them. You let out a sharp moan as he pinched your clit and proceeded to rub it in circles. His fingers dipped yet lower, entering your core forcibly: a streak of lustful sighs escaped your lips at the roughness of his actions, his fingers fucking you mercilessly.

\- Damn it…

You felt him clench his jaw against your neck, his cock jerking impatiently at your behind.

\- That’s it… No more fun and games. Get over here, now!

He tugged at the clothes that still lingered and suffocated your over-heating body. Moments after, he hauled you over him in an opposite position, in such a way that his warm and clothed erection pressed on your cheek, your own crotch so dangerously close to his face that you could feel his cold breath nipping at it.

\- Do I really need to tell you what to do?

Was all he said before giving a long lick at your folds. Jolts of teasing pleasure shook your frame, and before you could even muster the strength and concentration to pull out his manhood from his undergarments, he was already sucking at your clit, his fingers picking up where they had stopped just earlier. Spurred on and sensing that stirring feeling forming in the pit of your stomach, you didn’t wait a second more to remove and grasp his thick member from his boxers. Holding it firmly at the base, you began to lick slowly up and down on its sides, suckling lightly at the top every time you reached up. You heard Raditz growl as he continued to eat your cunt, his tongue ravishing your clit ever voluptuously. As you introduced a wider length of his cock slowly into your mouth and played softly with his balls, you felt him jerk his hips up violently, his wide erection plunging deep until the tip of it reached the back of your throat; at the same time, his tongue dove into your wet opening, the flexible muscle stroking vigorously at your walls. The action had you almost screaming around his erection, the sound sending pleasurable vibrations along it. Spurred on by Raditz’ own actions, you hastened your pace, your mouth taking all of him deep, one hand grasping at his thigh and the other fondling his balls.

It took no more than seconds before you were shifted yet again, this time on your stomach, face pressed on the mattress, rear lifted and your wet cunt on display before Raditz’ hungry eyes. You felt him tug at the junction of your hips and thighs, scooting you closer. You scarcely registered his cock sliding between your folds, then slamming carelessly into your drenched core, his width stretching you oh so wonderfully.

And here you were.

Getting fucked hard from behind, the soft patches of fur on Raditz’ tail sinfully crawling over your skin, intertwining itself around your thighs then your torso, flicking excitedly between your breasts. You couldn’t even register your own snaking about the space between Raditz and you, your mind too numbed by the blissful pleasure you were experiencing. You heard a low and deep chuckle emanate from Raditz throat as he continued pounding into you.

\- Don’t you know not to show your weakness so blatantly to your adversary? Let me show you a little trick…

Without further notice, he grabbed your moving tail in one expert swift, holding a hand at its junction with your backside to hold you in place, his other hand tracing its curved length lazily.  Your body jerked suddenly backwards, your back arching and your hips moving back in sync to meet a particularly hard thrust on his part, his wide length reaching deeper to meet your soft spot, stars flashing in your peripheral vision. As suddenly as he had grabbed your tail, he proceeded to flick his tongue at the tip of it, engulfing it in his warm buccal cavity, your soft hairs grazing at its palate, Raditz’ tongue twirling  knowingly around it. The immediate and unexpected pleasure caused you to lift your rear higher to provide a better angle for his member, your face burying itself in the futon to muffle your lewd cries of bliss. Your tail left Raditz’ mouth.

\- Don’t be like that… Let me hear you scream my name.

He lifted you easily so your back touched his toned and muscular chest, his hands grabbing at your own harshly and his cock ravishing you ever so savagely. You tightened around his erection at the intense feeling of his shaft seemingly swelling inside you as it scraped hungrily at your smooth walls. You could feel yourself and Raditz getting closer to the edge, if your constant sighs and moans of pleasure and his ragged breath and groans were any indication. You felt his own tail leaving the circumference of your waist, the tip prodding at your mouth. Guessing his obvious want, you extended your tongue to lick the fur experimentally. You felt Raditz tense behind you, his thrusts getting slower but harder, his teeth gnawing at the side of your neck. You went on to replicate his own earlier actions, your mouth wrapping around the Saiyan’s weak spot, sucking avidly at it. He growled loudly, his hands shooting to grab at your butt cheeks to spread them so his cock could ram to the hilt into your core, your arms flailing back to wind around his neck to hold and brace yourself for his furious pace as he continuously pummeled you. Your eyes closed tightly as your vision went white and your walls clenched firmly around Raditz’ manhood, tugging at him relentlessly as you cried his name in your euphoric and orgasmic state. The trembling aftermath of your insides  caused him to moan deeply, his seed shooting into your wetness and juices, filling you to the brim and spilling around Raditz’ member and your thighs.

 

Exhausted from your rutting session, the both of you fell onto the mattress, not caring for your disheveled and naked states as you caught your breath. Not too long after, as you were beginning to once again fall into the realm of sleep, you felt Raditz moving and laughing lightly at your worn out form.

\- What? You think that’s it?

He moved between your legs, shifting you on your back. Your eyes grew wide as you noticed his cock regaining its hardness.

\- It’s obvious you’ve never been with a Saiyan partner…

The head of his shaft poked at your entrance.

\- We’re not nearly finished for the night!

With that he slammed into your sensitive womanhood, your head thrown back as a loud cry left your mouth. You weren’t sure you’d be much help on the mission tomorrow…


End file.
